


falling

by shcrlockholmcs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs
Summary: The first time Carol saw her was during the battle against Thanos. After that, she could not get her off her mind.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fierce and Feisty Femslash!





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick lil something to celebrate two badass women for International Women's Day! I love Carol and Valkyrie very much and there's nothing better than a power couple. So, here's a soft, sweet, and short lil fic in honor of amazing women and their newly blossoming love.

The first time Carol saw her was during the battle against Thanos. She was riding a white Pegasus and was one of the most valiant fighters on the field.

Carol had known about her—Valkyrie—long before fighting alongside her in the most significant battle of all time. Thor had told many stories about Valkyrie, her wit, and strength—he had even suggested that he set the two of them up on a date.

Dating wasn’t something Carol really considered any more. Not when her life was full of mitigating intergalactic crisis and traveling throughout space for months on end. It just was not practical. So she laughed off Thor’s suggestions, but stowed the idea away, in the back of her mind, albeit subconsciously.

But then she had seen her in all her glory—hair flowing in the wind, sword in hand—like a fantasy novel come to life. Not even Carol Danvers was strong enough to deny the attraction the swirled low in her stomach at the sight.

After their victory over Thanos—thanks to Tony’s sacrifice—Carol had accompanied Thor back to New Asgard. She was in desperate need of a break and with the threat of Thanos gone, she figured she could actually take one for a while. It shouldn’t have surprised her to run into Valkyrie there, but it did. They bumped into her in the town square and when Valkyrie invited her and Thor out to drinks, Thor excused himself to deal with ‘other matters.’ But when Carol turned to watch him go, she caught the mischievous smirk he sent her way.

The bastard.

Moments later, she was sitting across from Valkyrie at a wooden table in a small pub. The Asgardian warrior dropped down into her seat—setting down two pints of beer in front of them each with a thud. She took a long sip of hers before looking Carol squarely in the eyes.

“What brings you here? Finally decided to take a break?”

Well, at least she wasn’t the type to beat around the bush.

“Yeah—yeah, actually. I don’t think I’ve stopped working since I figured out the full extent of my powers. It has been decades since I relaxed,” Carol replied, chuckling nervously. She nursed her beer, gripping it a little too tightly.

And then she felt Valkyrie’s eyes on her white knuckled grip and she loosened up.

“Yeah, I can tell you’re not used to doing nothing. I know it’s hard—this sense of responsibility—if we don’t do it, who will? But you’re not any use to anyone if you’re burnt out,” she replied, finishing off her beer in one large gulp.

Valkyrie reached out, her hand gently closing over Carol’s still tight grip, and she squeezed.  
“Lighten up, Danvers. It’s just me and you here, okay?”

Carol was pretty sure that’s when she fell head over heels for Valkyrie.

They had spent the rest of her mini-vacation attached at the hip—with Thor joining them every once and awhile. Valkyrie had all the best things to show her about the quaint rebuilt Asgard. They went on long hikes in the lush countryside, coming across the most magnificent ocean views, and large herds of sheep. And they laughed uncontrollably—Carol could not remember the last time her cheeks hurt so badly from smiling.

Valkyrie was strong, quick-witted, and so sarcastic it hurt—but she also shone brighter than the sun and had a laugh that could melt away even the deepest sadness. She was fun, but grounding and even within just a few days of knowing Carol, she helped her through a severe panic attack without batting an eye.

She had offered for Carol to stay with her, and they shared the bed—against Carol’s better judgment. She was flesh and blood—did anyone honestly expect her to turn down sharing a bed with the beautiful woman she had a crush on?

When she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, gasping from the intensity of her nightmare, Valkyrie was right there. She turned to her without question, holding both of Carol’s hands in hers, and staring into her eyes with conviction.

“Carol—Carol, hey. It’s me, Val. I’m here. Wherever you just were—you’re not there. You’re with me. You’re safe,” she whispered, rubbing her thumbs over the tops of Carol’s hands soothingly. “Breathe with me.”

And she led her through deep breaths in, slow breaths out. After a few minutes, Carol was level-headed again and wildly embarrassed. But before she could get a single word out, “Hey. Don’t do that. Don’t beat yourself up about that. In our line of work, its gonna happen. I’ve had my fair share. Still do.”

If Carol wasn’t head over heels already, she would have been a goner at this point.

She laid awake the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling, consumed by the butterflies in her stomach.

A week later, they laid side by side in the grass just a few feet from the edge of a seaside cliff. The salty air blowing in their hair and the sounds of the waves the only noise to be heard for miles. Carol had never expected to feel this level of contentment while doing nothing. Just a couple weeks ago, she had reluctantly accompanied Thor back here to the point of essentially kicking and screaming. But Valkyrie had taught her a new fullness to life—one that wasn’t weighed down by duty to a greater good to the point of losing oneself in the work and not knowing how to breathe.  
God, she loved her.

Carol frowned, keeping her eyes closed, homing in on the peaceful sound of Valkyrie’s breathing next to her.

She loved her.

She loved her, she loved her, she loved her.

Carol rolled the words around in her mind over and over. Each time, she found she liked the sound of it more and more. When had that happened? When had she fallen in love? There was not an exact time she could pinpoint, but maybe that was the way love was supposed to happen. Slowly—over time. Naturally. Softly.

Valkyrie had breathed new life into her lungs and ignited a spark of joy for the simple things she had forgotten was there. She was the embodiment of laughter but solid as a rock—unwavering, always there. Carol had lived a stubbornly independent life, but at Val’s side she felt unafraid at the thought of relying on someone else. She welcomed all the ways that Valkyrie had already made her a better person.

It all started to bubble up inside her—she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Carol turned over on her side, propping her head up in her hand, and facing Valkyrie.

“Hey Val,” she said, soft and a bit nervous.

“Yeah?” She stayed on her back, but turned her head to look over, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. And good god—was she beautiful.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, I figured that’s why you said my name,” she teased.

“I like you.”

“Yeaaah, I like you too Danvers. That’s why I hang out with you.”

Carol groaned.

“No—Val. I have feelings for you.”

“Oh thank god,” Valkyrie sighed.

“And I’m sorry if—wait, what?” Carol asked, eyes wildly wide in confusion.

  
“Carol—you idiot. I don’t spend every hour of every day with someone just because we are best buds. I don’t sleep in the same bed with someone because I want to be BFFs. I have feelings for you too, dummie,” Valkyrie laughed, turning over and propping her head up.

“I—can I kiss you now?”

“Yes please.”

Carol leaned over and captured Val’s lips with her own, whose hand comes up to cup her cheek as the kiss deepens. Before she realizes it, she is laying on her back with Valkyrie on top of her as they kiss and kiss and kiss. It’s all tongues and warmth and sea air—it is everything she dreamed of and more. The feeling of Val’s hands dancing all over her skin and the electricity of their bodies pressed together is heaven on earth.

They finally break apart, both panting with swollen lips and hazy eyes.

“I’m so happy,” Carol muses, unable to keep her sappiness inside.

“Me too, babe,” Valkyrie agrees, pressing kisses along jaw and intertwining their fingers.

“I’m dating the Ruler of Asgard. Badass,” Carol laughed.

“And I’m dating the most powerful woman in the galaxy—ha! I win.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that,” she hummed, reaching up to tangle her free hand in Valkyrie’s long hair. They laid there for a few long moments, gazing into each other’s eyes, wearing gooey smiles. “I could get used to this.”

“Good,” Val quipped.

They spent the rest of their afternoon rolling around in the grass—laughing, kissing, and dreaming about the future.


End file.
